


The Fox and the Rabbit

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: This is just a short little fluff piece between Hubert and Bernie were they've been dating for just a lil bit. I actually only just got Three Houses, so I hope I'm portraying the characters well enough I just did some of their supports and they're just very cute together
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Fox and the Rabbit

“Must you always stalk me Bernadetta.” Hubert asked as he turned his attention away from his reports to face the meek lavender haired girl doing her best to stay out of his eyesight behind a quite large bookcase.

Without a noise Bernadetta, darted behind the bookcase, hiding herself from Hubert and him from her. Hubert gave a sigh as he slowly stood from his table at the library which was mercifully empty at the moment so no one would need to see him act a fool for Bernadetta. Hubert stalked forward, his movement as quiet as a tomcat upon the academy ground’s grass, though he had heard that Petra was fond of comparing Bernadetta to a rabbit which would in fact make him a fox were he to play the prey analogy to its most logical conclusion. Once Hubert was at the opposite side of the bookcase from Bernadetta he made a final cautious glance at his surroundings to ensure no one was nearby and pounced, leaning forward over the other side of the bookcase with a stunning burst of speed and shocking the poor girl sheltered behind it. 

“YaaAAGggh” Berandetta yelped, sending the books underhand flying as she scrambled to find a more defensible position to cower in.

Hubert could do nothing but chuckle at his own mischief/ Perhaps it was unbecoming, but there were times even once such as himself must make some sort of levity and Bernadetta at times made herself too easy a target.

“Wh-what was THAT for?” Bernadetta asked as she recognized the sinister laughter as coming from Hubert, she stood in indignation before shirking again as Hubert placed his ever so sinister gaze upon her.

“I thought it might do to remind you that it is not the rabbit who stalks the fox my dear. Besides, your skulking is quite unbecoming Bernadetta, I would have thought we were past such eccentricities.” Truthfully, Hubert did not mean to scold, but he had thought that they had long since turned that corner. In fact, their relationship had deepend quite a lot since that corner was turned, this seemed like quite the regression to Hubert’s eye.

“Eccentric? W-well, maybe that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about…” Bernadetta continued to avoid Hubert’s piercing eyes as she spoke.

“Talk, hm, was that truly all you wanted to do Bernadetta? Honestly, you should know by now you can approach me with whatever you need, the theatrics hardly seem necessary.” 

“I see, we-well be that as it may I just wanted to let you know that I…” Bernadette paused, as if the words were suddenly refusing to come out.

Hubert gave her a second to collect herself though soon that became five seconds and then ten. If he gave her more time it would soon stretch to eternity as he tried to let Bernadetta find her words and though Hubert and Bernadetta’s relationship was unique compared to his others he was still not an exceedingly patient man.

“Out with it Bernadetta!” he shouted, flouting the library’s rules as there was no one present to enforce them.

Bernadetta gave a sheepish squeal of bewilderment before the proverbial floodgates opened, “I just wanted to say I understand why you don’t want to see my anymore cause our last date was such a disaster and you’ve probably realised how I’m worthless and that’s probably why you don’t want to see me anymore so I was just gonna leave you alone forever and ever and I think it would be best if we just forget everything cause it obviously didn’t and wouldn’t work out.”

Hubert stood stunned, in large part because he had to take a moment and process everything that had come out of Bernadetta’s mouth and partly because of how patently absurd it all sounded to him. 

Hubert took a moment to compose himself before speaking, “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“W-WHAT! S-s-so we weren’t even dating?!” Bernadetta stammered, face reddened and astonished, she was finally making some sort of eye contact though she was wide-eyed and distressed and not truly looking at Hubert or truly meeting his gaze.

“Wha- Yes, of course we’ve been dating!” Hubert retorted. It was not often that he found himself so off-foot in a conversation, but he truly had no sense where this was going or how it had even begun.

“Oh, phew, that’s a relief…” Bernadetta sighed.

“Enough of this, explain yourself Bernadetta, why must we break up so soon, not to mention suddenly.”

“W-well you’ve been avoiding me all week, I-I may not be as smart as you or Lindhardt, or Lady Edelgard, but I can piece things together. The time we spent together last, you must have hardly found it enjoyable…” Bernadetta was sulking now, something Hubert was never thrilled to see, especially when she was so lively in most other circumstances.

Hubert was taken aback, Bernadetta was often taken by these flights of her overactive imagination, and rarely did they lead her to any positive conclusions, but this one seemed especially odd. To be frank, Hubert and Bernadetta had not seen each other outside of classes for the better part of a week, but they were both busy students, certainly that was mutually understood. Of course, Hubert had to concede, there was a possibility he had taken things for granted once more and failed to take Bernadetta’s feelings into true consideration. Empathy, he believed it was called.

“Oh, Bernadetta, on the contrary when you invited me into your room I had the most marvellous of times.” Hubert assured as a wry smile appeared on his lips.

“Oh, cruel fate! Truly it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Maybe in time I can learn to live without. Wait what did you say?”

“Yes, to be so close to you it was, quite an amusing excursion. I must admit when my mind wanders lately I often find myself with you and your room in my thoughts.” Hubert replied without so much of a blush on his cheeks.

“Wh-what?! How can you say that?” Bernadetta gasped, face bright red as she again averted her eyes from Hubert’s own. “A-all we did was sleep, I-I ruined all of our plans cause I was so lazy, I-I-”

“Enough of this nonsense Bernadetta, while I do enjoy the sound of your voice I will not have you worry unduly.” Hubert exclaimed, his voice as serious as always though now with an edge of kindness.

“S-so you didn’t mind me wasting your time?”

“Time enjoyed is not time wasted my dear, it was not as we had planned but even if we weren’t able to do any studying it was enjoyable just to sleep besides you. I am no Lindhardt, but even I can find quite a bit of enjoyment out of a day’s rest and besides I had never slept with someone before.” Hubert stiffened as he spoke, showing just a moment of embarrassment at having to admit something personal about himself.

“Oh, so you don’t mind sleeping with Bernie?”

“Not at all Bernadetta, in fact I found it quite exhilarating.”

“Uhm, y-you’ve lost me again.”

“Well, when is one most vulnerable than when sleeping, to think you had let your guard down so readily for once I found it most endearing.”

“Uh…”

“In fact I had quite a bit of trouble sleeping at first myself, to think you might have been an assassin merely impersonating my dearest Bernadetta and my throat would be slit, or that should I want to I could have attacked and you would have no recourse, how exciting, how intimate…” Hubert continued as he lost himself within his recollections.

“P-Please don’t eat me Mr. Fox, I-I won’t bother you again!” Bernadetta squealed as she rushed past Hubert and out of the library. 

Hubert cursed himself. Much like a rabbit Bernadetta could be set off by the most minute of possible potential threats, and yet, Hubert found himself wishing to chase her down each and every time. Perhaps he was more like the fox than he had yet realised, Hubert thought for a moment. Hubert realised however he was wasting precious time ruminating when he could be catching up with his beloved.

“B-Bernadetta, wait!” Hubert called as he made a start for the library entrance.


End file.
